Most vehicles need some form of servicing to be maintained in an operable condition. Examples of servicing that are typically performed on vehicles include refueling, charging of batteries, adding air to various tires, etc. These services are typically performed on the vehicle by the owner and/or a mechanic. When performed by someone other than the owner (e.g., the mechanic), this can be time consuming, as the owner must identify the services to be performed, or the mechanic must inspect the vehicle to identify necessary and/or desirable services. Further, when performed by the owner, the owner/driver may need to exit their vehicle, at times in adverse weather conditions, to perform these services.